terameyafandomcom-20200214-history
Terameya
System Terameya was formed millions of years ago (as is the wont of most planets), and scientists believe that in early cosmic history, the planet was bombarded by adamantine asteroids. Parts of the young planet were hurled into orbit, creating the debris belt, and the planet’s two moons, while making rich deposits of adamantine on the planet itself. Discovered 273 Galactic Standard Years ago, the planet resides in a trinary system and a single natural year lasts about 6 Galactic Standard Years thanks to its distance from the sun it orbits. The system, named Apo G Prime, has about 4 planets within it, 2 of which are inhabited. Terameya and Iijane are home to what started as mining colonies, though Terameya is more active than it's sister planet. The outer planets are gas giants, named Yeign and Ur respectively. Two stars, Apo G Alpha and Apo G Gamma, are in mutual, though very slowly decaying, orbit with each other. The third star, Apo G Beta, forms a mutual orbit with the Alpha, Gamma pair, though from much farther away, approximately a Sol/Saturn distance. Terameya orbits the pair of stars at a speed of about 6 Galactic Standard Years for a single Terameyan Year. Terraforming Terameya was originally a dead and sterile planet. There was water, but life had yet to evolve. Deciding the desert planet was a good testing ground, early and extremely experimental terraforming tech blasted an ecosystem into existence and then into rapid evolution, but no failsafe had been developed to halt that enhanced evolution once started. As a result the plants are a constantly changing botanist's paradise, with a variety that can range from large man-eating semi sentient monsters, to small “snappers”, a species which, when disturbed, releases its fluffy red seeds with the sound and force of a firecracker. The Fauna are just as varied, and typically far more deadly. Diseases and Quarantine No terraforming technology yet has been able to eliminate the presence of microorganisms which cause disease. However, the exponential increase of life-cycles, and therefore evolution, on the planet, renders most agents of illness harmless, due to lack of host. Parasites, on the other hand, are effective and deadly, and should a bacteria remain on a potential host for long, it is not unheard of for it to evolve into something extremely dangerous. For this reason, all cities on Terameya enforce strict quarantine at the barrier, requiring a 6 hour nano-cleanse before allowing any wanderers back into the city. There has been more than one documented case of harmful plague-causing organisms directly replacing the vital bacteria within the body, resulting in a nano-cleanse to result in death. This prompted the invention of an upgrade, so that if a subject would die as a result of a cleanse, they would be given the option to halt the cleanse and be banished from society, or be given painless tranquilizers which would lull them to sleep before killing them. Law offices specializing in wills and funeral planners have sprung up in cleansing terminals ever since this policy was adopted. Few are successful. Weather and Climate Terameya has high speed wind in its upper atmosphere that cause weather to change rapidly from day to day. The eddies and flows of the air are a study all to themselves, in which a single rainstorm might travel in a large circle, passing over the same city multiple times in a single day. Those well-versed in these currents are able to fly incredibly rapidly across the sky, but the majority of pilots stay well below the rushing sky, where it is considerably safer. Due to the Trinary nature of the system, a good quarter of Terameya’s natural year enjoys daylight, or near-daylight throughout the entire day. Seasons are otherwise similar to those of most habitable planets. History In terms of galactic history, Terameya has yet to be civilized long enough for anything so significant as a war to have occured. At least, in legal terms. There have been several police actions. Small uprisings against corporate masters, some successful, most being crushed. Death tolls in the mere hundred. A blip against the cosmic societal background. Category:Places